Sarsaparilla
by Byukio
Summary: In honor of Yuma winning the Duel Carnival his friends hold a party at Heartland Tower, though things take a turn for the unexpected when there is a mix up with punch and alcohol. Disqualifyshipping, Dilateshipping, Victimshipping and implied Skyshipping.


******AN: Hopefully the formatting turned out alright, the spacing seems to get messed up lately. Anyway this was originally just suppose to be Disqualifyshipping(IV x Shark) but it ended up having Dilateshipping(V x Kaito) and Victimshipping(Fuuya x III) as well. I wasn't sure who to pair III with and was going to settle for with Yuma but change of plans.. there is some implied Skyshipping(Kotori x Yuma) in here. Anyway! Set around after the Duel Carnival, few things are different; Shark is recovered out of the hospital. Underage drinking and that's about it. **

* * *

After the Duel Carnival had finished with Yuma defeating and freeing Tron, Yuma's friends decided he deserved an after party for all his determination, that and who wouldn't want a break from all the trouble that happened and he did deserve it after all, so his friends Kotori and them through a party in his honor at Heartland Tower with the Faker's permission of course. No one could seem to find Mr. Heartland after the Duel Carnival though. They invited all of Yuma's friends and whoever else decided to attend, the Arclights even showed up mainly because their father decided after all the trouble he had put them through that they deserved to attend this event. Yuma ran pass Kotori with the drinks pouring them into the punch bowl, not before having Astral pipe up about the label on the bottle. "Yuma did you even read the label? This isn't punch this is alcohol. "

Yuma blinked "Eh? What! I swore I grabbed the right bottle from the cabinet at home," he sighed staring at the mixture he had just poured into the glass bowl. "I'll just take it back not like we need drinks anyway.. " he was about to remove the bowl from the table when Kaito wandered over to the bowl, he couldn't actually let anyone drink this could he? Kaito was already pouring himself a glass before he even noticed; he was about to stop Kaito when he had already drank the glass he had poured himself.

Well, how bad could it be that he brought accidental alcohol to the party? Astral shook his head and mentally pondered to himself 'This cannot end well..' he watched as Yuma went back to his friends.

Kaito was sitting at one of the tables just laughing at whatever V said, he was wondering just what was wrong with Kaito, he was never this loose that and the general conversation the two were having wasn't exactly funny, they were discussing different strategies and what was going to happen with the remaining numbers.

V leaned himself forward close enough to Kaito to get a smell of alcohol on his breath, no wonder he was acting so bubbly and care free. "Ahem, Kaito are you sure you're feeling all right? " he questioned, he normally always questioned his health and well being but it was obvious he had drank some alcohol, V wasn't exactly sure if he had even tried it before. Kaito stared back at V, as the two were still pretty close from V inspecting his breath. Kaito shrugged "Yeah, what made you ask V? I feel wonderful. " He said nearly falling out of his seat as he reached out to grab V's hand. V just shook his head; he obviously was not fine. "You're drunk, Kaito. " he said nonchalantly, he wasn't even sure why there was alcohol at the party; nobody was even close to the drinking age besides himself and the adults. Just whose brilliant idea had it been? He just hoped his brothers would have enough common sense not to drink the drinks. He never trusted drinks at parties; he never knew when someone would spike them. V sighed, now he had to deal with an intoxicated Kaito all night to keep him from doing something stupid. "Why do I have this coat on? It's hot in here. " He saw Kaito undoing his jacket, he sighed this was going to be a long night.

Kaito had flung the jacket onto V who caught it and sighed, he never knew a fun or rather un-uptight Kaito could be so much trouble. "Kaito please, you're being so troublesome. " he shook his head, Kaito just stared back at him and fully got up from his seat and leaned in closely to V. V wasn't sure what to expect anymore, he saw Kaito nearly fall over as he leaned in closer knocking them both to the ground, he shook his head why was a drunk Kaito harder to handle than the real Kaito? Kaito was now sitting on top of V and mentioning how he was seeing mini Neo Galaxy Eyes' floating about. V wasn't sure what to say, this particular situation, he felt flustered when Kaito started muttering something about V himself, he was right there or maybe he was just to intoxicated to really notice. "Kaito, you realize you're talking about me to well me? " he stated bluntly.

Kaito held his head and laughed slightly and leaned forward as he kissed V. "Yeah.. and I think the alcohol is wearing off, but to be honest I'd probably never have the courage to tell you if I wasn't. " which was true, Kaito normally kept his feelings to himself even the feelings of himself not being well, he had noticed that in the Duel Carnival when he was particularly overworking himself for his younger brother. V was still a little stunned by the kiss but simply nodded as he helped Kaito up, he sighed, "Just what did you drink? " he knew but he was curious if Kaito got drunk on purpose or someone had spiked the drinks. Kaito shrugged as he held onto V's shoulder for support "Just some punch. I'm pretty sure it wasn't punch now though. " He laughed slightly. V had to wonder just who else had drunk the punch that was technically alcohol in disguise. "Hey V, we should dance or something though. " he chimed. It seemed the alcohol still had not fully left his system, he sighed. "You're drunk though. " he stated, Kaito shot a glare at him and smirked a little "You can lead then? " he shook his head, whatever; it was a party after all. V took Kaito's hand and began walking him to the dancing floor, they waltzed back and forth; Kaito stepping on V's toes every now and then and occasionally almost slipping and falling over.

Kotori grabbed Yuma by the ear "Alright, Yuma why did you bring alcohol to the party?" she glared and let go of him, Yuma backed away and shook his head "Hey, hey! I didn't know, I didn't think my sister would keep alcohol on the same shelf as punch okay? " He saw her shake her head "You really didn't check the label? " he could only sigh and hear Astral's mocking voice of how he should've checked the label replaying. "Eh, cut it out Kotori it isn't my fault, how was I suppose to know? " He felt her pulling at his ear again "Yeah well now a bunch of underage people are drinking, Yuma! " he shook his head at her statement, it was just Kaito after all and V seemed to be keeping him out of trouble.

Yuma stuck his tongue out at Kotori "Well, I don't see anyone else acting funny so hah! " he was elbowed by Kotori and dragged back to their friends "Ow hey! Not cool! " He'd just have to keep an eye out if anyone else was trying to drink the punch, how hard could it be? He glanced around the room to see Shark sitting at one of the tables glaring at IV; they seemed to be having a conversation. "Just because you acted on your father's intentions doesn't mean I should forgive you. " he hissed, he was still bearing a bit of a grudge but IV hadn't expected him to trust him right away, after all where would the fun in that be? He enjoyed fighting with Shark sometimes. "Of course not Shark, I wouldn't expect anything to be easy with you, " he laughed, mockingly it came off, he saw Shark's piercing gaze glaring back at him. "Just what are you implying? That I'm difficult? " He found it interesting that just about everything he said led to a fight sometimes. IV smirked and matched Shark's harsh gaze "Yeah, I am. Why? " He laughed with a grin still planted on his face as Shark just turned away "Whatever, I still beat you in the finals. " he leaned over and whispered "I let you win, I mean what kind of person would I be if I didn't give my fans false hope? " he overall just enjoyed messing with Shark, he saw him get up and walk off, maybe he said something that really ticked him off? Honestly he was actually trying to be Shark's friend but he always refused so he figured this was about the only way to get close to him, mockery.

It often enough did seem to work for them but really didn't help much for starting a friendship or helping Shark let go of his grudge. Shark grabbed a hold of the ladle in the punch bowl and poured himself a glass. Yuma glanced over to the table Shark had been previously sitting at to see just IV sitting alone, he turned to the punch bowl to see Shark about to take a drink.

Yuma ran over nearly knocking over Shark in the process as he tried to grab the glass from his hand "Wait, Shark don't drink that!" He saw Shark glaring back at him "And why not it's just punch, Yuma. " he said as he lifted up the glass away from Yuma afraid he'd accidentally knock it onto him. "Look Shark you have to believe me, it isn't. " he glanced at Yuma and shrugged looking at the glass, he honestly didn't care what it was he needed something to cool off his anger, just something about IV made his blood boil but he wouldn't say he minded it sometimes. "Yeah whatever Yuma, I'm just going to go back and sit down, " he said as he sipped the glass as Yuma dove to knock it out of his hand but fell flat onto the floor, great. Well at least he had tried to stop someone from drinking it right? That had to count for something? He really wished he had not brought it to begin with. He watched as Shark sat back with IV, maybe it didn't work on Shark at all? He seemed fine, he turned his attention back to his friends, and he'd still try and prevent anyone else from drinking the alcohol.

IV smirked as Shark sat back in his seat; he went back to glaring at Shark who seemed to be distracted and just glancing everywhere. He snapped his fingers trying to get Shark's attention "You aren't one to normally space out. Did I rile you up that bad? " He chuckled jokingly of course as he saw Shark just grit his teeth and try to retort something back but he came out more muffled "What about space..? " and an insult as followed which didn't really come off as an insult as it was something about his eyes being too red. "Are you okay? You aren't one to normally to take my jokes lying down so what gives? " He stared at Shark as he saw him leaning over the table and trying to smack or flick him it seemed. "I don't know why I can't let myself accept your apology.. " He muttered out as he trailed his hand over IV's scar as he was still leaning over the table, well this conversation certainly took a turn for the odd, he wasn't ever expecting Shark to forgive him and even if he did, he felt he didn't deserve it.

He wasn't really sure what to say to the aquatic themed duelist. "Are you feeling all right? This isn't like you at all. " He stared at Shark's eyes, he had seen Kaito acting rather odd with his brother V too, what was going on exactly? Shark sneered, "I'll accept your apology, IV, on one condition. " he smirked and fell back into his seat and got up staggering a little in his stance and whispered something into IV's ear.

IV's eyes widened and he flushed slightly "You want me to what? " he said almost in disbelief, he heard Shark as clear as day though stating it again "Prove to me you're sorry for what you did. " but the way Shark said it sounded so wrong or maybe that was just his imagination? Or maybe it was just the way he whispered, he shook his head; he really wasn't sure what other way was there to say he was sorry other than flat-out telling him that he was. "I don't get why you won't just accept my worded apology, I mean Rio did. " he glared back at Shark but strangely enough there wasn't any form of anger, ok something was seriously wrong with him. IV leaned forward inspecting Shark's eyes, he smelt a faint linger of alcohol on Shark's breath, he was underage though so why was he drinking? IV was so distracted that he hadn't even realized how close he was to Shark, he felt Shark lean in closer and plant a kiss on him. He blinked, why? It didn't mean anything though right, he was drunk after all. "I forgive you. " he heard, Shark mutter out and lean back into his seat crossing his arms with a look of flustered blushing. IV just tilted his head and snickered slightly "You're pretty drunk aren't you? You don't mean it."

He was probably right, he wouldn't expect Shark to actually forgive him, and he was just saying things. "No.. I mean it. You did save my sister; you didn't mean to hurt her.. so I forgive you. " He turned his head away, IV actually found it a little creepy, this nice side of Shark, he wasn't sure he liked it. "Whatever you say. " He still believed Shark was too drunk to know what he was saying. He looked at Shark who was simply glancing at the ground now unsure of what to say, unsure if he had made the situation awkward.

IV sighed and walked over to Shark lifting his chin up. "Well, I accept you accepting my apology. " he sneered and returned the kiss that Shark had given him and pulled away, he questioned a little though. What did this make them? Friends certainly didn't kiss each other. Shark eventually pulled away and mumbled out "So are we friends or something now..? " he questioned, he wasn't sure the idea of him and IV seemed odd after all they had been through but he was willing to forgive, it wasn't all his fault after all. "Friends don't exactly kiss each other. " he stated and stared at Shark's eyes smirking slightly. "Well whatever we are, I accept your apology. " he kissed IV again before dragging him onto the dance floor, he sneered at IV. "I don't know how to dance really. " IV admitted; he glanced at Shark who was still slightly tipsy and saw him sneering, "Neither do I. " they really weren't sure who was leading who but they were both dancing and enjoying each others presence for once. V glanced over Kaito's shoulder and saw his brother dancing with Shark? V swore the two hated each other, he glanced at the punch bowl and sighed 'Guessing the alcohol' he thought over in his head, well maybe alcohol brought on some good things after all.

Yuma looked over from talking with Kotori to see IV dancing with Shark and V dancing with Kaito, he blinked; he really didn't understand, he could understand Kaito and V getting along but Shark and IV? He was stunned; they really settled their differences. He faced Astral and smirked "And you said alcohol was a bad idea. " he pointed a finger in Astral's face and laughed. Astral pointed a finger at the stage and murmured, "It is bad." He had pointed at a drunken III singing on stage or rather just mumbling into the microphone; well at least the other two Arclights had behaved right? Yuma saw Fuuya trying to pry III away from the microphone and off the stage; he turned around to see Kotori just glaring at him. "H-hey! I did good okay, I got them to get along. I mean do you see any of them fighting? Not that III ever fought with Fuuya but you get my point! " He said shaking his hands, hoping he had convinced Kotori. Kotori nodded, she guessed he was right. They weren't fighting after all and even Shark had forgiven IV. So Yuma's little mistake actually worked out for the better she had to admit. Kotori smiled "Well, I guess your party turned out all right after all. " She grabbed Yuma's hand and pulled him to the dance floor, the two dancing and enjoying the rest of the party without worry. Though III's singing was a little distracting, if you could even call it singing. Fuuya occasionally calling out "III get away from the microphone! " but still it was nice. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the party and it turned out not to be a disaster.


End file.
